You're Not Sorry
by speaknow95
Summary: Dean Winchester and his brother Sam have always been a package deal. That is until one year ago. Now the only person Dean can trust is Bobby, his girlfriend Jo, and her mother.
1. Chapter 1

The time period for this one is during season 5; in this story Ruby isn't dead!

Dean Winchester woke up at 3:30 a.m. at Woodlands Motel in Tucson, Arizona. He looked over at his girlfriend Jo Harvelle, who was laying next to him.

Dean didn't really see that one coming, he always had looked at Jo like a little sister, until about 6 months ago. He, Ellen and Jo were working on a case together when Jo was taken. It took him and Ellen four days to find her and when they finally did he finally admitted to himself that he loved her, but not as a little sister anymore. Jo told him she had the same feelings and since then they had been a couple.

Like any person who knew Dean Winchester, Ellen wasn't exactly thrilled that her daughter was in a relationship with him but then she realized at least he can protect her and deep down Dean was a good guy at heart.

Dean smiled and kissed her head which woke her up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Dean truthfully told her.

"It's okay." She smiled. "Were you thinking about the case?"

Dean and Jo had been working on the Tucson case since Monday, it was now Friday. This was one of the most frustrating cases he had ever worked on. He and Jo were on the hunt for vampires but they couldn't find the nest or any of the vampires for the matter.

Dean nodded. "I just can't figure out why it's so hard to catch them. Normally Sam and I would be on their trail after a day but this one is different."

This was the cold, hard truth. Something was different about this case. It wasn't a normal vampire case. These vampires were leaving their victims wherever they drank their blood. The weren't taking them back to the nest which was part of the reason Dean and Jo couldn't find it. Normally they would follow the vampire there, but they can't figure out who the vampires were.

"Dean, something is weird about this town. The vampires want something different than most. They aren't trying to create new vampires and it seems as if they aren't worried about being caught."

"That or they are too cautious." Dean told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see, most vampires would take their victim back to the nest and finish them there. Or they would turn them into a vampire. But they are just breaking into people's houses and killing them there. They really don't want us to find the nest. Which is normal, but this time something's different. I think they're teasing us and I think they have someone there that knows us."

The look on Jo's face dropped. A tear dropped down her face before Dean realized what was wrong.

"We'll find her Jo. I promise." Ellen went missing two weeks ago and all signs pointed in the direction that she was in Tucson. The problem was they couldn't find her in Tucson either.

"I know we will Dean. But we need to find this nest and these vampires before more people die."

Dean nodded. "Let's go back to sleep."

It wasn't until one in the afternoon when Dean and Jo woke up. That was the only good thing about working a vampire case, he got to sleep in.

"I was thinking, we should check out the college." Jo told Dean.

"Okay, but why?" Jo was talking about Arizona University which was about seven minutes from their motel.

"Well some of the kids were college age, and even though they didn't go to U of A maybe they know some people that go there. It's not really anything but we don't have anything yet, so can we at least check it out?"

"U of A?" Dean asked.

"University of Arizona." Jo confirmed. "I know cool college kid talk." She laughed.

Wow, he could not believe he did not think of that on his own. It makes perfect sense. A lot of kids go to an in-state school. Someone there had to know two of the victims who were college aged and grew up in Tucson.

"Let's go!" Dean grabbed Jo and ran to the impala.

"Jo you are a freaking genius. And I normally don't say that to people." Dean smiled at her.

"Thanks?" Jo laughed. She loved when Dean was happy, the life of a hunter was depressing a lot of the time so when either of them smiled or laughed it was a great moment.

They got to the campus and went off by themselves and try and find as many people as they could that knew Rachel Bounty and Nick Gellar. Neither of them were having any luck until Jo found somebody who happened to know them both.

"Hi, do you happen to know these people?" Jo asked a girl showing them two pictures. They have been doing this for an hour and a half just showing pictures and asking people if they knew either of them.

"Um yeah, actually. Why?" The girl responded.

"Laurel Hudson. FBI." Jo told the girl and showed her the fake badge. "Can you come with me, please?"

The girl just nodded and followed Jo over to a nearby park at the campus. The sat down on a bench when the girl freaked out.

"Oh my gosh! Are they okay? What happened? Are they dead? Did they kill someone? Oh god, oh god." The girl started screaming.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Jo told the girl. "What's your name?"

"Mackenzie Ross. Please tell me what happened to Nick and Rachel." The girl begged.

_Finally!_ Jo though to herself. She had found someone knew them.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but they are both dead. I know that much be hard to here but we need to figure out what happened to them so can you please tell me how you know them." Jo told her.

The girl shed a few tears before she started talking about them. "I went to high school with them. Rachel was a friend, we never really hung out or anything but we talked in school a few times."

Jo nodded before asking some questions. "What about Nick?"

Mackenzie broke down crying again and it took Jo a few minutes to calm her down.

"Nick was my high school boyfriend. We dated for two years before I came to U of A and he went to Washington University."

Jo smiled a little when she said U of A but she couldn't break her cover.

"I'm so sorry Mackenzie, I know this is hard. But we need to figure out who would want to hurt them. Did Rachel or Nick have any enemies?" Jo asked her. Jo hated this part, she had to ask dumb normal FBI questions so nobody would catch on. It got quite annoying.

"No! Not anyone, Rachel didn't hate anyone and nobody hated her and Nick and I don't speak anymore so I really couldn't know." The girl confessed.

"Why is that?" Joe asked.

The girl broke down yet again. This girl was getting on her nerves, she gets it, she lost her father but there comes a point when you need to pull yourself together.

"Nick got me pregnant and after I had our daughter Jackie, he just left for Washington University. Didn't even say goodbye."

"I'm sorry, but it seems this person knew where they both lived. Did they go to a bar often maybe? Where someone could follow them home?"

"Yeah actually, it's called Owen's, it's right around the corner from the campus. All the college kids go there. Nick and Rachel were here on spring break so I guess that's why they could have been there." Jackpot.

"Thanks for your time!" Jo told her and got up and ran as fast as she could to get to Owen's. She called Dean on the way.

"Dean! Meet me at Owen's! It's right around the corner!" Jo yelled into the phone and quickly hung up.

Jo and Dean were waiting at Owen's for what seemed forever. Then finally they realized something. Three people around the age of 30 come into the bar. Normally it wouldn't be weird for friends going to a bar at hat age except everyone else was about 20 and Dean could feel it in his skin. This was them.

"Jo." Dean tapped her on the shoulder and pointed them out. She nodded. They were watching them for about 10 minutes when they saw a college girl leave shortly followed by the group of three leave.

"That's our cue." Jo said. Dean placed money down on the table and he and Jo raced out the impala and followed the pickup truck which had the people in it.

"Wait, what are we gonna do? If we follow them into the house we can save the girl but we won't be able to find the nest if we kill them. If we don't follow them in the girl dies but we find the nest." Dean told Jo.

"Well not necessarily, we can not go in and as soon as they leave we call 911 because she will live that long and then we can go to the nest."

Dean knew this was risky as the girl did have a possibility of dying but if they didn't find the nest a lot more people would die.

"We have to get to the nest." Jo just nodded and Dean parked a few houses down from where the truck had just parked.

About 10 minutes later Jo and Dean saw the vampires come out and Dean took off behind them. Jo called 911 and explained that she heard a girl scream and that's it. She and Dean were driving for about 25 minutes when they finally reached where they were going.

Dean realized they were at an old warehouse.

"So this is it." Jo said.

"This is the nest." Dean told her. "Jo."

"Yeah?"

"We need to be careful, we don't know how many there are and there are only two of us. And if we happen to find your mom in there you have to leave her. We'll save her but we need to kill all the blood suckers first."

Jo nodded. She prayed to whatever God there was for her mother to be alive. She couldn't bare losing her mom, she meant the world to her even if they butted heads all the time.

Dean and Jo got their weapons and went around back. The found a small entrance and Dean followed Jo in. The quickly noticed two vampires sleeping and Jo and Dean ran up to them and cut their heads off so quickly they didn't even make a sound. Dean turned to Jo and motioned they move forward.

The went through two more rooms killing another vampire. The Vampire made a sound however so they had to be extra careful.

Dean and Jo finally made it to the biggest room where they saw six vampires looking right at them. They recognized three of them from the bar.

Jo turned to her left and saw her mom passed out and hanging by her arms from the ceiling. When she saw this anger raced through her so fast she didn't even think before she picked up her machete and ran to the vampires and cut two heads off.

It happened so fast they nor Dean realized what was going on until after the fact.

"Shit." Dean muttered to himself.

Dean raced towards them and killed one before getting thrown across the room. Jo was fighting the female one from the bar, and Dean was proud to see, Jo was kicking her ass.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two love birds?" One of the vampires said to Dean. "My name is Frank." The vampire smiled.

"My name is cut your mother effing head off." Dean yelled and got up. The vampire put up a small fight but Dean was much of a better fighter and cut his head off.

Dean ran over to Jo and helped her finish off the woman. Jo turned to him and screamed something but it was too late. One of the vampires had already bitten the back of Dean's neck. The good thing was this wouldn't change him but this would make him weaker. The vampire was beating Dean up when Jo ran over and cut his head off.

"No body messes with my man." Jo smiled and helped Dean up.

"This leaves one." Dean told her.

The last one was nowhere in sight so Jo and Dean were just trying to keep alert. They didn't see anything when all of a sudden she heard a scream.

Dean looked over and saw a vampire right under Ellen and was getting ready to bring her down and kill her.

"Jo. Your mom." Dean said.

This was enough for Jo to know what he meant. Jo raced over when the vampire spoke. Dean though of something and ran the other direction.

"Now, we wouldn't want mommy dearest to die because of her daughter, would we?" He asked sarcastically.

"Leave her alone!" Jo screamed, taking another step closer towards her mother.

The vampire held up a knife and pointed it towards Jo. "Stop right there. Don't move. If you come any closer I'll kill her.

This caused Jo to stop and then she realized Dean wasn't any where in sight. Jo needed her mom to be okay, she needed to find a way to kill this vampire.

"Okay, fine! Just don't hurt her. Please." Jo pleaded with him.

The vampire walked over towards Jo and smelled her hair. "Well don't you smell nice. I bet you taste just as good." He said.

He took the knife and cut her arm. "Let's see." He was getting ready to attack when his head tumbled off.

Jo looked up and saw her mom smiling.

"Mom!" Jo screamed and hugged her. "But how did you get down?"

"As much as I know that Dean is a douche, he does know what he's doing. I know you want to be with him and since he just saved me I guess I have to let you be with him." Ellen said smiling.

That just made Jo hug her even tighter.

"As much as I hate the burst this little party, I think we should probably leave." Dean said.

Jo and Ellen agreed and the three of them left arm in arm.

After the terrible week they had, Ellen went to visit Bobby and Jo and Dean left for San Diego, California to investigate some strange deaths. The car ride was a long one so after the first few hours it got quiet between Jo and Dean because they ran out of things to say, which didn't happen often with them, especially Dean.

"Well I know we aren't that kind of lovey-dovey couple but today is our sixth month anniversary." Jo told Dean.

"I know, it's been a crazy six months. An even crazier year. But I am happy I had you since, well you know."

"Dean." She grabbed the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and held it. She knew exactly what he meant. Sam.

It had been one year since that night.

It had been one year since Dean showed up at the "new" roadhouse with Bobby.

It had been one year since Dean broke down telling Jo and Ellen what had happened.

It had been one year.

One year since Sam tried to kill Dean.

"Do you want to know the worst part?" Dean asked her.

Jo wasn't sure what he meant.

"He wasn't even possessed Jo. He knew exactly what he was doing. Ruby finally got to him. My dad was right. I should have known. My own brother tried to kill me because I was trying to help save the world! Hell, I did save the world, well I helped. How could my own brother try and kill me. I don't understand."

"Dean, I'm so sorry." Jo had never heard that part. She only knew he tried to kill him. She assumed he was possessed. She assumed wrong.

"Jo." Dean looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." That was the first girl, besides his mother, he told he loved. He truly meant it too. He really did love her and with Sam going all dark side he needed her more than anything.

"I love you too Dean." Jo smiled and the continued in silence to San Diego.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Jo were in San Diego for about two days and they were starting to get discouraged about the case.

Local men were being killed by someone while they were watching a football game on TV. The men had their eyes cut out and were always found by their wife or girlfriend. At first the blame was on the women but then after all alibis checked out the police were stumped.

"Dean, what are you thinking?" Jo asked him.

Dean was staring off into space yet again and Jo was starting to get worried about him.

"Just the case. I mean I love football don't get me wrong, but I wouldn't want to die watching it." Dean confessed.

"I know, I think we are probably dealing with a woman. Someone who maybe was abused by her husband, or was neglected. Someone who would hate a man who payed more attention to football than his own wife."

Dean nodded. Sometimes he couldn't believe how smart Jo was. She always had a theory, mostly they were right, and she knew just as much about the hunting stuff as Dean.

"Okay, but how do we figure out who's next? It's football season, there pro games on Sunday's and Monday's and college is pretty much every day except those two. San Diego is a big city too. We have no way of figuring out who this bitch is going to go after next." Dean told Jo.

Jo sighed. She knew he was right, but she also know she was right. There had to be something else that all the victims had in common that would help them figure out who was next.

"Let's go back to interview the wives and girlfriends and maybe we can figure something else out." Jo said.

Dean and Jo left the motel and went to interview everyone again. There had to be something they were missing.

* * *

><p>Dean and Jo arrived at Casey Little's house about 15 minutes later. Casey's husband George was the first man who had been killed.<p>

"Mrs. Little, surely you remember us. Detective Ross and this is my partner Detective Gray." Dean told Casey Little.

Casey nodded and invited them in.

"What else is there to tell you? I though we covered everything." Casey told Jo and Dean.

"Well we know, but me and my partner can't figure out a connection between the murders so we just have a few more questions." Jo told her.

Casey nodded and told them she was making tea so she would be right back.

"Dean, what's the plan?" Jo whispered.

Dean just shrugged and tilted his head to show her that Casey was walking back into the room. Casey handed them the tea and Dean began.

"I know you said you weren't home when it happened, but did you notice anything not normal around the house? Cold spots.. smell like sulfur?"

Casey just looked at him like he was crazy which made Jo but in.

"Is there any reason someone would want to hurt George? Did he fire someone, did he get in a fight, anything?" Jo added.

Casey just shook her head no. This woman was starting to piss Dean off.

"Listen lady, were trying to help you. Something killed your husband and were trying to figure it out. So either you answer our god damn questions or were never going to figure it out."

"Something?" She asked confused.

"He meant someone." Jo reassured her, giving Dean a look.

"I'm doing my best, I'm telling you everything I can think of that will help you." Casey cried.

"What about anything that you haven't mentioned? Anything can help no matter what it is?" Jo spoke up.

Dean was looking around the room when he saw a picture of a little girl on the mantle. He tried to think if she mentioned a daughter but he didn't remember hearing about one.

"Do you have a daughter?" Dean asked.

Jo looked at him like he was nuts, but that's when she noticed the picture. _Way to go babe,_ Jo smiled and gave herself a mental note to do something "special" for him later.

"Yes. Well we did. Kayla passed away." Casey confessed.

"I'm sorry to here that. What happened?" Jo asked.

"I was in LA for a business meeting and George stayed here with Kayla. They were on their way to dinner when they were in a car accident. George only broke a few bones but Kayla didn't make. My baby was only seven years old." Casey said crying.

"What caused the accident?" Dean questioned.

"George was on his cell phone but they said that was just a coincidence, he didn't do anything wrong."

"I know this is hard, but this helps a lot." Jo told her.

"How?"

"Were not sure yet, but this probably is a start. My partner and I are going to go back to the station and if we figure anything out we will let you know." Jo lied and her and Dean quickly left.

* * *

><p>Jo knocked on the door of the Robins house. Steven Robins died four days after George making him the second victim. Kristen Robins opened the door and invited the two of them in.<p>

"Mrs. Robins were sorry to burden you but we may have a lead." Dean told the woman.

"Anything to help." She nodded.

"Did you have a child?" Jo got straight to the point.

Kristen left the room and a few seconds later she came back in with a picture. This is my daughter, was my daughter, Toni. She died last year."

"I'm so sorry. What happened?" Jo asked and looked at Dean. This was not a coincidence. It couldn't be.

"Well her, her brother and my husband were at dinner when Toni had a seizure. She had epilepsy but it hasn't happened in a while and so he wasn't prepared and she died right there in the restaurant." Kristen told them.

"I'm sorry, how old is her brother?" Dean asked.

"Daniel is 16. He and Toni were twins. Now it's only me and him."

"Thank you, this actually helps us a lot. We need to get going but thank you again." Dean said.

* * *

><p>Dean and Jo drove back to the motel to try and figure this out.<p>

"Both people had daughters who died while they were with their dad. That can't be a coincidence." Jo said.

Dean nodded. It was Sunday morning which meant they had a whole day of football ahead of them and they had to try and figure out who would be next before another man was killed.

"I'm going to look up deaths of girls and see if there is a connection with something happening with the dad." Jo told him.

"Okay, I'll do the same I guess." Dean responded and they got started on the research.

It was thirty minutes later and they still haven't found anything and Dean was really getting annoyed.

"This is such chicken shit." Dean announced. "I hate research, this isn't my thing, it's Sam's."

Jo winced at the name of Sam. Every since Dean had told her the truth about him not being possessed she had hated him with every bone and her body and she just didn't like hearing his name.

"Well calm down. I think I might have found something." Jo confessed. She turned the computer around for Dean to read.

"Haley Block died when she was 15 years old ten years ago. She died in the kitchen from choking on a hot dog."

Being Dean, of course he had to laugh and make a snide comment.

"I guess she needed some more practice eating wieners." Dean laughed.

Jo punched him in the arm and yelled at him.

"Shut it! That's not all though, she died in the kitchen but her dad was in the other room completely oblivious to what was happening, because he was to busy watching the Super Bowl." Jo finished.

"Football." Jo nodded.

"So the ghost of this chick is killing dad's who's daughters died when they were their responsibility." Dean said.

"Yup. We just need to find her grave and burn her bones because it looks like were dealing with an angry ghost."

Dean and Jo searched a little more and found the address of her brother and went off to drive to his house.

* * *

><p>Dean knocked on the house of James Block and when he answered Jo spoke up.<p>

"Hi my name is Lacey Reynolds and this is my boyfriend Mike Cleary. We were friends of Haley in high school."

James invited them in and asked why they had just showed up.

"Well we know it is the ten year anniversary of her death and we wanted to pay our respects at her grave but we couldn't remember where it was. Do you think you can tell us?" Jo asked.

"Well that's very sweet of you. Yeah it's been ten years. I can't believe it, I miss my baby sister so much. It's so hard to deal with the loss of a sibling, we were so close." James said.

Jo just looked at Dean who said, "Yeah I know how you feel. My brother."

"I'm sorry, was he sick?" James asked.

Dean nodded and said, "Something like that."

"Sorry to here that, anyway Haley is buried at St. Agustine's Cemetery about five minutes out of San Diego." James told them.

Dean and Jo thanked him for the information and they left and drove off to the cemetery.

* * *

><p>About 15 minutes later they arrived and took out a shovel, salt and matches from the trunk of the car and walked to find Haley's grave. They found it quickly after that and Dean began digging.<p>

"You are lucky that I love you." Dean told Jo.

"Ha-Ha." Jo laughed and just kept shining the light down on Dean and he finally reached the coffin when they heard something.

"I think someone's coming." Jo said and hopped down into the hole with Dean. They waited a few minutes to say anything to make sure they wouldn't be caught.

Dean once again had to say something to make light of the situation.

"You know, we could have sex down here. It would be something new and besides dead people can be...sexy." Dean told her.

"Well when you put it like that." Jo said pushing closer towards him. "No." She laughed and climbed up the side and Dean followed.

"I tried." Dean shrugged and said to himself.

Dean threw the salt down on the body in the coffin and then started the match and threw it down there as well.

"Sorry sweet cheeks." Dean said and he and Jo walked away hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Back at the motel Dean and Jo were eating a pizza when Dean spoke up.<p>

"I want to find Sam."

Jo looked at him completely shocked. "Dean, you can't."

"Why's that?"

Jo sighed. "Because he's just going to try and kill you and I know you won't be able to bring yourself to hurt him and even if I went with you I'm sure Ruby would be with him and we just can't take on the both of them without killing him."

Dean knew she was right. He was just so hurt by his own brother. He wish he could kill him but he knew he wouldn't be able to. Even though he did try to kill him he was his little brother and he knew he would never be able to forgive himself no matter how bad Sam was.

"Fine." Dean said and kissed her. "I'm going to bed."

Jo got up and followed him in the bed and fell asleep in his arms wondering what type of case they would have next.


End file.
